A Trip to Twilight Town
by Pokeruseevee
Summary: Cynthia, a 19 year old PSI user, drags her friend, Andrew, to her favorite hangout, which just so happens to be in another world. Andrew notices the time skip from early afternoon to sunset, and his curiosity get's the best of him. Just how much should he know? Baced off a RP, One-shot, and of course, it contains OCs.


**A/N:** Cynthia uses PSI teleport a few times, but it's a higher level of it. (It's not alpha or beta) She just disappears into thin air. The only thing Earthbound-ish about it is her using PSI teleport.

* * *

A man parked in Cynthia's driveway. His name was Andrew. He had raven-colored hair, blue eyes, and wore a black t-shirt along with denim jeans. It was early in the afternoon; the sun shined as bright as ever. He opened his car door, and unbuckled his seatbelt. Then, he left the car, closing the door behind him. He turned around and opened the door for his dog, Nightmare. The black Pit Bull jumped out and examined his surroundings before bolting into the yard, and taking a seat on the grass.

Cynthia had just watched this event happen. She had sensed her friend with her PSI powers, and was waiting for him by the window. Then, an idea came to her mind. She smiled devilishly and hid under a blanket, not wanting to be seen.

Andrew sighed after seeing his dog make himself feel at home. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited patiently for a response.

Nobody answered.

He peered into the window to the side of the door. What he saw was a human-looking figure under a blanket. This out of the ordinary, as Cynthia lived by herself, and she was supposed to be expecting his arrival. He knocked on the window, causing the figure to stir.

He smirked, "I found you!"

Cynthia glanced upward to the window, lift the blanket slightly. Then, she stood up from her hiding spot, and bolted to find another one. She took refuge in her coat closet.

Andrew was confused. Unsure of what to do, he went back to the door and turned the door knob. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open and walked into the living room.

"Cynth? Is there something wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

Cynthia then chuckled. She chuckled a bit _too_ loud, thus revealing her location. He had heard her, and walked towards the closet. Cynthia heard his footsteps.

"PSI teleport," she said in a low voice.

He opened the door in hopes of finding her, but she was not there. She had teleported to the roof, where she carefully laid down. Her back was to the sky. All was silent, _Perfect_ Cynthia thought.

That is, until Midnight started barking loudly at Cynthia.

"Darn it," she said under her breath.

Andrew walked out the door, "What is it, Midnight?" he asked.

Midnight kept barking, his eyes glued to the roof. Cynthia's friend looked around, and then finally looked up.

"Oh, there you are. Get down here!" He added, "I can't _believe_ your wasting your psychic power on playing hide and seek."

Cynthia teleported right behind him. "It doesn't waste very much power to teleport from this distance to the roof." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever, just don't scare me like that, okay?" He said, turning around.

Cynthia playfully whined, "But it's _fun_!" His face turned serious as he looked her in the eyes. She just giggled. She never took him seriously. "Okay, fine."

Andrew looked around aimlessly, "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." Cynthia replied, grabbing his left wrist.

Andrew looked at her with a questioning face, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teleport, duh."

"We can just ride in my car."

"No, we can't; it'll take too long to get there if we don't teleport."

Andrew sighed. He knew he couldn't win the argument, "Fine."

"Ready?" Cynthia asked.

He nodded, "Yeah,"

"PSI teleport!" she exclaimed.

* * *

In a flash, they were in a somewhat urban environment. Nearby was an ice-cream stand. Next to it ran a brown brick track, which stood out against the light red tile walkway. In the distance, there was a clock tower, easily viewable from any point in town. The sun was a bright red, as it was nearing sunset.

Cynthia let go of Andrew's wrist and ran up to the ice cream stand. "Two Sea-Salt ice-creams, please!" She said, excitedly.

The man running the stand said,"That'll be 500 munny, ma'am."

Cynthia dug around in her right pocket, and pulled out a hand full of yellow, rhombus-shaped currency. She put it on the counter and counted them out. Once

she had counted to the 500 mark, she slipped the rest of the munny back into her pocket. The man grabbed the carefully counted munny and put it into the register. Then, he went to fetch the ice-cream.

"Where are we, China?!" Andrew said, looking around. He had noticed the red sun.

Cynthia chuckled, "No, silly. This is Twilight town!"

"O-oh." He said, looking downwards.

The man came back with the two Sea-Salt icecreams. They were actually ice-cream popsicles, which Andrew had not expected.

Cynthia grabbed the two ice-creams in one hand, and Andrew's wrist with the other. "Follow me!" she exclaimed.

They finally reached the destination Cynthia was looking for, the clock tower. She started running up the stairs, dragging Andrew behind her. When they reached the top of the staircase, she stopped. Andrew was trying to catch his breath.

Cynthia walked past Andrew's doubled over figure and sat down, dangling her legs off the clock tower. She motioned Andrew to join her. After he caught his breath, he did. She handed him his Sea-salt ice-cream, and then she started on her own.

"Hey, do you want to know why this place is called Twilight town?" Cynthia inquired.

"Yeah, sure." he replied before biting a bit of ice-cream off.

"It's said that this town is stuck between light and darkness. So, it forever lies in twilight." She explained, "Although, it's just a myth."

"Wow, that's nice..." he trailed off, lost in thought. They both sat there in silence, biting their Sea-Salt ice-creams.

Then a question popped into his mind, "Cynthia, can I ask you a question?"

She turned her head to him, smiling, "Yeah, sure!"

"It was afternoon when we left. Just how far did we travel?" he inquired.

"Well, actually, I don't know the exact measurement. This town is not part of our world… It's a whole world on it's own." She said, unsure of how much to tell.

"Wow..." His face showed signs of astonishment. "That just makes me wonder."

"About what?" Cynthia inquired.

"About this world, the people who live in it, and why you chose brought me here…" He said that last part quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"I brought you here for a couple reasons," She started, "one of those reasons is to see this awesome sunset!" She pointed towards the said sunset.

"I see, it is pretty cool-looking." He took a rather large bite from his ice-cream, and winced in pain from the brainfreeze that followed.

Cynthia chuckled, "Slow down, there!" she took a small bite of her own.

"So, what was the other reason?" Andrew inquired.

"Huh? Oh right!" she giggled, "I wanted to give you this." She then pulled out a star shaped object from her left pocket. It was about 4 inches tall, and made out of seashells. She held it out to him, and he grabbed it.

"What's this?" He asked, examining it from all the views he could.

"It's a wayfinder," She said, "sailors used to make them to help them find their way. It was like an early form of a compass." Cynthia scratched the back of her head.

"Oh! Well, that's really cool! Thanks!" Then he noticed it had a chain attached to it. At the end of the chain, there a ribbon of paper. On the paper, it read, "To find your way through the even deepest of darkness." He smiled widely at this. They finished their ice-creams, and then Cynthia stood up.

"Ready to go back?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Andrew nodded and grabbed her hand.

"PSI teleport!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to TrainPhantom16 for playing Andrew! Reviews are to me as Sea-Salt ice-cream is to Roxas, so I'd appreciate it if you gave me one! =D I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
